


Church of Gon Bumperstickers

by Hippediva



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-04-04
Updated: 2001-04-04
Packaged: 2017-10-08 05:29:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/73179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hippediva/pseuds/Hippediva





	Church of Gon Bumperstickers

On the bulletin board in the Senior Padawan's locker room at the Jedi Temple at Coruscant, a bright fuschia page was tacked amidst postcards announcing a litter of rac'strups for adoption; a Single Humanoid Padawan seeking roommate--no smokers, no pets, no Sith. It was brand new and uncreased and a small group of young men and women gathered around it like a  
"Who-Lost-It-Last-Night" post.

It read as follows:

The Church of Gon announces the perfect way to express your Faith to others.

Walk in the way of Light(sabre) and show your devotion.

Only 2 credits apiece.

Collect them all.

Perfect for Padawan lunchboxes.

CHURCH OF GON BUMPERSTICKERS.

This exclusive set of stickers includes nifty sayings like:

 

Use the Force (stupid)

I've got a Bad Feeling about This.

My Master's Light(sabre) can beat your Master's Light(sabre)

Go with Gon

Can I Talk to You about Gon?

Have you let Gon into your life today?

Gon is Nog spelled backwards. Wanna sip?

Let Go, Let Gon

Gon is my Light(sabre)

What would Gon do? [Also available as t-shirt in blue or white. No black]

 

All these are in stock and ready to testify to your faith. Order now!

The Church of Gon would also like to announce the opening broadcast of the Gon Broadcasting Network. (commonly know as the Gon-channel) We will be pleased to present live devotional teachings by Padawan Kenobi, Master Yoda, Master Windu, young Anakin Skywalker, and other devotees of our church. Instructional manuals will be available online at ChurchofGon.gon. Don't forget to check out our online salvation store!!

As the stickers say: Let go, let Gon

Join the Church of Gon today, and find that Peace of the Force you've been missing.

A non-profit organisation. All relevant tax informantion on the Incorporated Church of Gon is available in the Jedi Temple Archives, Level 6A, Coruscant. Call 888-478-5558 for information about Church of Gon priesthood deals. If you can pay, you can play.

Don't forget our ice-cream social on Lower Level 3, Lucky Jinn's Tavern, next Thursday.


End file.
